Aphrodite LaFont
'''Aphrodite LaFont' is a main character in the House of Night Series, even though she probably wouldn't want to be. Originally, she is an enemy of Zoey Redbird. However, later in the series, the pair become more friendly, and Aphrodite is shown in a kinder light. Nyx once appeared to Zoey and Aphrodite in a dorm room, where she told the girls that they must rely on each other and will follow the same path in life in the novel Untamed. Appearance Aphrodite is described as gorgeous, with long silky blonde hair and topaz blue eyes, a classically beautiful combination. However she dresses rather scantily, thus earning her derogatory names such as 'ho', 'skank' and 'hag from hell'. Aphrodite is known to be extremely sensitive about her appearance, and feeling anxious if she looks only "fine". Her anxious attitude towards what people would think about her appearance might have been caused from the stress her parents, as the wife of and the mayor of Tulsa, may have persuaded on her in order to keep their family status; or simply because she is fond of how she looks. Personality Originally, she is somewhat nice to Zoey when mentors are around but is cruel (bitchy) when it's just Zoey and others. This is partly due to what Zoey witnessed happening between Aphrodite and Erik during her first walk around the school building. When Aphrodite is kicked out of The Dark Daughters and Sons, she becomes closer to Zoey, and we see a kinder side to her. She starts to warm up to them as they are force to work together though she often tries to hide it. Aphrodite can be mean and cynical at times, but deep down, there's a caring, faithful, sweet girl that is secretly hiding beneath a hateful façade to avoid getting hurt. Affinity Aphrodite has been gifted with visions that allow her to see tragic events before they have happened. Originally, Aphrodite tries to hide it whenever she has a vision. Later on, though, as she becomes more acquainted with Zoey and the 'nerd herd', she becomes more forthcoming about them. After Stevie Rae Johnson rejects the change and dies in Betrayed, Aphrodite briefly carries the affinity for Earth, as safekeeping for when Stevie Rae comes back and regains her humanity. History Born as 'Beth-Rose LaFont' - Aphrodite changed her name upon being Marked with her then bestfriend and roommate Venus (who died then un-died and had a brief fling with Erik Night) - Aphrodite is the daughter of the Mayor of Tulsa so her parents have a certain image to uphold. Her parents are very cruel to her which could be the reason her personality is the same. In Betrayed, her mother even slaps her in the face for losing the leadership of the Dark Daughters. Books Marked As leader of the Dark Daughters, Aphrodite had her own circle. They consisted of Deino, Enyo and Pemphredo, which are names from Greek mythology which translate to mean "Terrible," "Warlike," and "Wasp." Like Aphrodite, each of them has a selfish and cruel nature. However, Aphrodite lost control of the Dark Daughters at the Samhain Ritual. She improperly used incense to summon spirits. At the beginning, she was supposed to use sage before inviting spirits into the circle, and as a result, evil spirits heard the summons and arrived. They attacked Zoey's ex-boyfriend Heath and wounded Erik. The loyalty Aphrodite commanded was proved weak when her circle fled, rather than deal with the spirits. Neferet stripped Aphrodite of her title as leader, and threw her out of the Dark Daughters. Betrayed Nyx entrusted Aphrodite with Stevie Rae's Earth affinity until the true owner is ready to take it back. This affinity, and Stevie Rae's absence, made it necessary to re-induct her into the Dark Daughters, as part of Zoey's circle. Here, Zoey makes an attempt to befriend Aphrodite, and she becomes a member of the 'nerd herd'. Chosen Aphrodite chooses to save Stevie Rae during a circle ritual. As a result, she gives Stevie Rae back her Earth affinity, and loses her Mark. Untamed Now, Aphrodite is pretending to still be a Fledgling, even though she has lost her Mark. She and Zoey speak to Nyx, who assures Aphrodite that she is still loved. The reason she lost her Mark is because her humanity burned it away. She also explains that she never takes away what she's given, which means that Aphrodite will continue to have visions. Hunted She Imprints with Stevie Rae and has a relationship with Darius. In the poem that Kramisha writes that has the secret to defeating Kalona, Aphrodite represents Humanity, one of the five key elements to defeating him. Tempted In the first part of Tempted, Darius asks Zoey if he may ask Aphodite to accept his Warrior Pledge. After Zoey's blessing, when the two of them are alone, Aphrodite realizes that she loves Darius and becomes upset. After realizing that he was of th eus about his love for her, she accepts his pledge and lets go of of her past. Her Imprint with Stevie Rae tells her that Stevie Rae is hiding things from Zoey, which later proves to be true when Stevie Rae tells Zoey of the other Red Fledglings. Later while in Venice, Aphrodite starts complaining about being hot, and burning. She quickly realizes that it's Stevie Rae whom is burning, and that she is outside, in direct sunlight. After several intense moments, her Imprint is broken by Stevie Rae when Stevie Rae drank from Rephaim. Relationships Zoey Redbird Once Zoey's enemy, she is now one of the most trusted allies to Zoey as well as a sister figure. She gives warnings to Zoey about not trusting Neferet. Stevie Rae Johnson After the death of Stevie Rae, she has the affinity for Earth from Stevie Rae. To help Stevie Rae, Aphrodite made Stevie Rae drink her blood which in return, gave back her humanity and her Earth affinity. It also made Aphrodite human. When Stevie Rae almost died, she drank from Aphrodite again and Imprinted her. The Imprint ended when Stevie Rae drank from a Raven Mocker named Rephaim. James Stark A quite strained and complexed alliance between the two, yet they do care somewhat about each other and consider the other annoying, but trustworthy. Stark frequently asks himself whether or not she is mentally damaged. The"Twins" Initially, Shaunee and Erin both share an obvious hostility towards Aphrodite, whereas she doesn't even care about them to feel the same amount of hostility towards them, but she still bares a notable dislike for the "Dorkmass Twins". When She joins the nerd herd, the "twins" still have a small fued with the "Hag From Hell". In Tempted, however, when the nerd herd is worried about Aphrodite allegedly "dying" , the "twins" both start crying with obvious shared anxiousness. They start having some unlikely "Frienemies" relations. In Destined, the twins start having some disagreement when Shaunee doesn't act like Erin anymore and wants to start being alone for awhile. After the two have clearly decided to go separated ways, Aphrodite and Shaunee start to slowly reconcile since Aphrodite begins to like Shaunee as an individual. Heath Luck Heath and Aphrodite hadn't had many exchanges at first, and the ones they did have were initially hostile and critical (mostly on Aphrodite's side);Aphrodite was present in the confrontation Heath and Zoey had in Untamed and later commented she thinks "the boy could use some killing" to Zoey. In Tempted, Heath and Zoey Imprint once more during which he shares with her his slightly critical opinion on Aphrodite; After Stevie Rae Johnson's imprint made Aphrodite feel like she was burning, the latter was surprisingly comforted by Heath, who held her hand and tried to make things better by sharing his own experience from the imprint he had with Zoey. Heath seemed pretty determined to help Aphrodite and asked Zoey if there's anything she can do to help her. The relations between the two from that moment onward remains unknown. Erik Night Before Zoey attended the House of Night, she was the girlfriend of Erik. At first, it seems that she still had feelings for him. In Hunted, however, she told Zoey that he got posessive with her, as he did with Zoey. In Tempted, she admited to Zoey that "It wasn't about wanting Erik. It was about wanting control." She started noticing something weird about Neferet. Erik Night later in ''Destined becomes a tracker and marks a blind girl who starts to see after she is marked and is said to have "True sight" i.e. she can see colours 'round everyone telling their true self. Nerd herd She sees the relationship with the Nerd Herd as one of Nyx' mysterious ways. She shows respect to the group members in her very own way.http://houseofnightseries.com/nightwatch/volumethree.html Neferet Neferet was the mentor to Aphrodite, but with Zoey's appearance, she lost her privileged position with Neferet. After the disaster on Samhain, she lost also the affiance. Aphrodite realized very early that Neferet manipulated her memory. She realizes that she can not clearly remember her roommate, because she drunk the mixture from Neferet and dumps the rest down the sink. She begins to not trust Neferet and warns Zoey not to drink anything from her. Venus Venus was originally Aphrodite's best friend and roommate before her body rejected the Change. Venus is now a Red Fledgling who has had a brief fling with Erik night. Aphrodite chose her roomate's name to compare and honour her. She couldn't remember Venus clearly. The drink which Neferet gave Aphrodite deleted those memories, but not all. Some of the drink has been thrown away. Enyo, Deino, and Pemphredo These three girls are Aphrodite's followers during the time she has the position as leader of The Dark Daughters and Sons. After the disaster at the Samhain ritual, the three started to ignore her. After banishing Neferet and Kalona, Aphrodite has forgiven them and got friendlier with Pemphredo. The three girls names mean Warlike, Terrible, and Wasp. Maleficent Maleficent is Aphrodite's cat. She is big white "puff ball" according to Aphrodite, Maleficent is a pure bred Persian. Maleficent chose Aphrodite while working at Street Cats in Tulsa. It makes Aphrodite feel a sense of belonging because once she turned human, she considered herself not part of the Vampyre world. Maleficent made Aphrodite feel her place in the world of Vampyres by choosing her. Mr. LaFont and Mrs. LaFont She has a troubled relationship with her parents. She is never up to their "expectations" and this leads her mother and father to be very mean and cruel to her. Zoey once witnessed them yelling at Aphrodite because she lost leadership of The Dark Daughters and Sons. Darius Her warrior and boyfriend. Darius and Aphrodite had met in the end of Chosen and they shared an obvious common interest in one another. They are officially dating in Hunted, where Darius comforts her about her Imprint with Stevie Rae Johnson by telling her that the imprint won't change how they feel about each other. In Tempted, Darius asks Zoey Redbird for permission to pledge himself as Aphrodite's Oath Sworn Warrior; After getting his permission from the the High Priestess, he asks Aphrodite and she tearfully agrees, not before telling him she loves him. Darius is always by Aphrodite's side and will always be there for her. In Redeemed, their relationship grows even stronger once Aphrodite realizes Darius's love is genuine and forever-lasting. Shaylin Ruede Shaylin and Aphrodite got off on the wrong foot, in the beginning. Aphrodite clearly dislikes her, but they start to slowly reconcile and start to work together being both has a gift from the Goddess, Nyx. They become unlikely friends and allies. Favorites Books *''The Devil Wears Prada'' by Lauren Weisberger *the Bridget Jones books by Helen Fielding TV Shows *''Gossip Girl'' *''Sex and the City'' *''What Not to Wear'' (only the British version) Movies *Anything that stars a really hot guy and isn't too ridiculously violent because that makes her nauseous, which is unattractive Music *Natasha Bedingfield *Justin Timberlake *Fergie BFF Seriously is this a trick question? like I need a BFF. (if I had to choose probably Zoey Redbird) Movie Star Crush *Michael Rosenbaum Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Students